


For You, We'll Try And Get Along

by Kaimu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-25 21:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaimu/pseuds/Kaimu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not because Scott is his mate and Stiles is Scott's mate that Derek and Stiles have to get along. They try though, for Scott's sake. Then something happens to Scott that will change their lives, probably forever. The human and the werewolf are forced to work together to find Scott, then help him to get his life back on the road.</p><p>Warnings are inside</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: mentions of rape and torture, violence

"Will you two stop it?" Scott suddenly exclaimed, having had enough of his mate's and his best friend/mate's bickering the whole time. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you were a married couple, having a fight."

Derek and Stiles both snapped their heads towards him. Stiles snorted and Derek growled.

"What?" Scott snapped, "I'm having a bad day as it is. I don't need to hear you two fight the whole time either."

He wasn't only having a bad day, he was having a bad year. First he got the bite, then he found out that he was Derek's mate and he had to break up with Allison, or Derek would end up killing her sooner or later -not to mention her family of hunters and the fact that Derek was responsible for her mother's death. Then, to make things even worse, Scott found out that Stiles was his mate too. What made it even more complicated was that Stiles was still human and wanted to keep it that way. Scott had to be more careful with him than he had to be with Derek, but Stiles was his mate and he would do anything to keep him happy.

Derek's face softened as he looked at Scott, reaching out his hand to card it gently through Scott's hair. Scott still glared at him but leaned into the touch anyway.

"I'm sorry," he said softly, then he glanced over at Stiles, his eyes hardening again. "I can't help it if your friend is such a fool."

"Hey!" Stiles exclaimed indignantly, "If anyone's the fool here, it's you."

And they were at it again.

Scott didn't say anything, just got out of Derek's car and slammed the door. That got Derek's and Stiles' attention, but by the time they had scrambled out of the car, Scott was already at the school gate, ready to go inside.

"Look at what you've done now." Derek snarled.

"Me?" Stiles asked, dumbfounded. "It was you who started it again." he yelped when he was suddenly pressed against Derek's car, Derek's hand around his throat.

"Just get your ass into school and find him."

After Stiles' nod, Derek shoved him away, watching him get into the school gate before getting back into his car and driving away with screeching tires.

He never got along with Stiles from the very beginning. The only reason he put up with him was because of Scott. He protected Stiles, because of Scott.

Scott was like the centre of both his and Stiles' universe. But then why didn't they get along? They both knew it hurt Scott to know that his mates didn't get along.

The least they could do was try, which they did, but getting into arguments with Stiles was so easy that Derek always found him in one when they were together.

He had to try and not get riled up so easily and Stiles had to learn to tone himself down, just a little bit, just so Scott wouldn't get so irritated with them.

Scott had given up stuff for them, like Allison, so now they had to compromise some too.

\--..--

Stiles knew his first class was with Scott, so he wasn't really worried about finding him. What he was worried about was that Scott wouldn't want to talk to him.

When he entered the class room, Scott was already in his usual seat, Stiles huried over to the seat behind him.

"Yo, Scott." he tried, with no reaction of course. "Scott, come on...Talk to me, buddy."

"I have nothing to say."

Well, at least he got a reaction.

"I'm sorry, ok?" Stiles said, watching Scott twitch in his seat a little. "It's not my fault that Derek's just such an infuriating dickhead."

Scott sighed, still not turning around to look at his friend. "You're just as bad as he is."

"No I'm not!" Stiles huffed when he heard Scott's snort. "Alright, fine. I won't start an argument with him again."

"Don't make a promise you can't keep."

"Fine. I'll..." Stiles sighed, "I'll try to keep them to a minimum."

Scott finally turned around, gently laying his hand on top of Stiles' hand, smiling softly.

"You wanna be alone tonight?" Scott asked softly, "Just the two of us. My mom has to work, so..."

Stiles grinned, then frowned a little. "What about Derek?"

"Ill talk to him. He stays away when I ask him to."

Stiles' grin appeared again. "Alright. Cool!"

Scott grinned back at him. "Cool."

They might have talked some more if Mr. Harris didn't decide to show up into the class room at thet moment. Scott gave a grimace, before reluctantly pulling his hand away and turning around to face the front of the class.

Stiles couldn't help but smile. Being Scott's mate had its perks, and he was not only talking about the great sex they had, like being able to let Scott forgive him so easily.

It went both ways though. The only thing was that Derek didn't forgive so easily...

Stiles definitely had to talk with the Alpha. Or, well...he could try at least.

\--..--

"Scott!"

Scott groaned inwardly at the sound of his ex-girlfriend's voice. He was waiting for Stiles at his locker at the endof the school day, but the doofus was running late again.

"Allison." he greeted her, forcing a smile on his face. "How are you?"

"Great!" Allison answered, maybe a bit too enthusiasticly. "I'm doing great. How are you?"

"I'm fine..." Scott answered, dragging out the word a little. "Are you sure you're alright?"

Allison didn't react, acting fidgety and staring at something over Scott's shoulder. Scott waved his hand in front of Allison's face.

"Allison?" Scott asked confused. "What the hell is going on?"

He was so distracted by Allison acting so weird, that he didn't hear the footsteps coming up behind him until it was too late.

He just whipped around his head, when a cloth was pressed to his face. He tried not to inhale, but it was already too late.

As his eyelids were fighting to keep open, he looked at Allison, pleading at her to help him. He saw tears roll down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry," she said softly, "I'm so sorry, Scott. They have my dad. I'm so sorry!"

Scott's eyes slid closed and there was nothing but Allison's voice inside his head. "I'm so sorry..."

The last thought he had was of Derek and Stiles before he completely slipped away.

Then there was nothing but darkness and silence.

\--..--

Stiles ran through the hallway, cursing his teacher for making him stay late while he had to meet up with Scott. He was sure he would have to make up for his tardiness, again, to Scott.

Well, that wouldn't be so bad actually.

The thing was; when Stiles arrived at Scott's locker, Scott wasn't there. Something was wrong. He might not have the whole connection thing like Scott and Derek had, but he had pretty good senses, and all of his senses were telling him that this was wrong.

"Scott?" Stiles called out. Silence greeted him. "Scott, come on, buddy. This isn't the time to play jokes on me." Then he heard footsteps, running footsteps, coming his way from behind him. He turned around quickly, hoping it would be Scott. Of course it wasn't.

"Where is he?" an obviously frantic and quite livid looking Derek was standing in front of Stiles in no time. "Stiles! Where the hell is Scott?"

"I don't know." Stiles shook his head helplessly. "I was supposed to meet him here."

"Shit!" Derek breathed. "Something's wrong. Something happened to Scott."

"How do you know?"

"Stiles, I just know, ok?"

Right. The whole wolf mating thing again. Stiles was about to open his mouth to say something back, when Derek put his forefinger to his lips to silence him.

"Can you hear that?" Derek whispered.

"Hear what?" Stiles whispered back, not really knowing why they were whispering actually.

"Follow me."

Stiles, a little reluctantly, followed Derek through the hallway of the school. The farther they went, the more he could hear what Derek had probably been hearing earlier.

Crying. Someone was crying in the boy's locker room. But it wasn't a boy. It was Allison.

"Allison?" Stiles asked, pushing past Derek, who had opened the door for them. "Allison. What's wrong?"

Allison looked up, a little startled, with a tear stained face. "I'm so sorry, Stiles."

"Sorry?" Stiles asked, feeling like he was gonna regret asking. "Sorry for what?"

"They...They've taken Scott."

"Who?" Derek asked, striding more into the room. "Who has taken Scott?"

"There was nothing I could do. They-"

"Allison..."

"WHO HAS TAKEN SCOTT?"

Allison's head shot up towards Derek, looking scared, like she first noticed he was even there. 

"The Alphas." she whispered, "The Alphas have taken him."

Allison had barely finished her sentence, when Derek let out a murderous growl and in the next minute he was gone. Stiles swallowed, looking at the broken down door Derek had left behind. Allison's quiet sob made him look back at her.

"They took my dad, Stiles. I had to help them." Allison tried to explain, "He's the only family I have left."

Allison's tears started flowing again, Stiles threw an arm around her and let her cry on his shoulder, still staring at where the door was supposed to be.

There just went his night alone with Scott.

To make it worse, Scott was missing. Taken by the Alphas.

A stab of something, probably pain, went through his chest. He held Allison a little tighter against him.

"We'll find them, Allison." he said quietly, "We'll find your dad and Scott. Everything will be alright."

 _ **They**_ would be alright. They just had to be.


	2. Chapter 2

"Calm down, Derek." Peter said from his place against the wall of an old train. "You're making me nervous with your pacing around."

"I am calm." Derek glared at his uncle when he raised an amused eyebrow. "Well, my mate's been taken by some other Alphas. How the fuck am I supposed to feel?"

"Apparently like a caged animal, because that's what you look like." Peter put his hands on Derek's shoulders. "Sit down. Let's talk about a plan."

"Shouldn't we try and find out where he is first?" Isaac asked from his place beside Derek.

"That's the first point on the agenda." Peter answered. "Can we track his cellphone?"

"I already did." Derek replied, suddenly holding up Scott's phone. "They threw it away."

"Ok. Cellphone tracking is off the list then. Any other way we can find Scott easily?"

"Destroy this stupid town?"

"I said easily, Isaac."

Isaac shrugged, "It would be easy for us."

"We're not gonna destroy this town."

"Will you two stop?" Derek finally spoke up again. "This is getting us nowhere. I need to find Scott and I need to find him now."

"Can't you track him down yourself?" Isaac asked, "Why hasn't he howled yet?"

"Isaac..." Peter gave him a warning look.

"What?" Isaac asked confused. "I'm just asking. Normally when a wolf's in trouble, he howls; so their pack will know where they are. So, either Scott hasn't thought about howling yet, which I sincerely doubt. Or... _**Oh**_ **."**

**"That's quite enough from you, Isaac." Peter tried to do some damage control, but the seed had been planted.**

**"He's not dead!" Derek exclaimed, baring his fangs out of reflex. "I would feel it if they killed him."**

**"Why don't you _ **feel**_** where he is then? Ouch!"

"That's enough!" Peter had cuffed Isaac on the back of it's head. "I don't need you two getting into a fight on top of it all. Cut it out, Isaac. And Derek, pull yourself together."

Derek, who had shifted into wolf form without even noticing and was ready to attack Isaac, blinked at his uncle, then shifted into normal, human form again.

"Alright." Peter nodded at Derek, thanking him for the silent agreement that he would take the leadership in this. Derek was just too emotionally involved to lead this. "We'll find a way to find him. Now Derek, you told me they have Chris Argent as well."

"Who cares about him?"

"Well, I sure don't. But, maybe we could ask his team of hunters to help us find Scott. I mean, their leader is missing, right? They must have started, or will start, some kind of search party as well. They could come in handy."

"My thoughts exactly." The three heads of the three werewolves shot towards the entrance, where Stiles was now standing, arms crossed over his chest. "That's why I brought Allison with me."

As soon as Allison set one foot into the old train station, Derek was up on his feet.

"What the hell is she doing here?"

"The Alphas have her father."

"I know that. That still doesn't answer my question."

"I want to help." Allison spoke up. Derek growled at her.

"We don't need your help."

"I wouldn't get to that conclusion so fast, Derek." Peter said, "Like I said earlier, we might need those hunters and while Chris is absent, they might listen to his daughter."

"I don't care." Derek gritted out between clenched teeth, trying to keep control of his wolf. Normally he didn't have a problem with keeping control, but now Scott's gone, it's different. "I don't want her help."

Peter was about to speak again, but was interrupted by Stiles' snort. All eyes turned to him in a flash.

"This isn't the time to act all jealous-possessive." Stiles looked at Derek pointedly. "I'm Scott's mate as well. I love him too and I know how it feels when you have to share him with someone else." There was a pause, mostly for dramatic effect, it was Stiles after all. "But Allison doesn't want Scott back as a boyfriend, do you, Allison?"

"No," Allison answered, "I still care about Scott, but I don't want him back as my boyfriend. You don't have to worry about that. I want my father back, so, if you'll help me rescue my father, we'll help you rescue Scott."

There was silence, Derek and Peter holding a staring match between each other while the other three shot curious, nervous glances at the two. Finally, the two wolves broke their stare and Derek looked back to Allison.

"What's the catch?"

"There's no catch." Allison answered sincerely, not missing a beat. She knew the wolves would sense it if she was lying anyway. "We help each other out. At last that's the plan."

"If you could stop acting so stubborn." Stiles added, earning a glare from Derek. Stiles was used to those glares and stares of Derek, though.

"Fine." Derek finally relented a little."Is there anyway we could track your dad?"

Allison nodded, "We can track him by his cellphone."

Derek groaned, Isaac snickered and Peter rolled his eyes. Stiles and Allison shared a confused look.

"What?" Stiles asked, slightly irritated. "What is it?"

Derek threw a cellphone at Stiles, when he caught it, he immediately recognized it at Scott's.

"We already tried that." Derek said, completely unnecessary because they had already figured that out. "Any other suggestions?"

"Maybe the team knows another way."

"Call them." Peter said, "Tell them to come over. We'll see if we can come up with a plan together."

"No." Derek said sternly. "Not here. Do you think I'm crazy to let hunters into our hiding place? Let them meet us at the old Hale house."

Allison looked over at Peter, who nodded his consent. His little nephew had a point. Allison took her cellphone out of her pocket, then went outside to make a call.

Derek turned to Peter, "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Do you have a better one?" Peter challenged, Derek shook his head."Well then, lets just wait and see."

Derek didn't answer, his thoughts going back to Scott and what they might do to him if they didn't find him soon.

Why did they take Scott when it was him they were after?

This was all his fault.

\--..--

They went to the Hale house in pairs of two's and three's. Allison with Stiles, Derk trailing behind them because he wanted to keep an eye on them. And well, he didn't want to get them kidnapped as well. Scott would kill him if the Alphas would bring Allison or Stiles, or both, to wherever they kept him hidden.

If he would survive it himself, of course... Better not think about that.

Peter and Isaac followed them a little later, Isaac looking around if they weren't followed. They could really do without a new kidnapping, or even a try at it.

When they arrived, Chris' people were already there in front of the house, talking to Allison, Stiles and Derek. Well, they were mostly talking to Allison...They ignored Stiles, as much as they could because Stiles is not a person to easily ignore, while shooting suspicious glances at Derek, who was just hovering around a few feet away from the humans.

Peter and Isaac were on their way over to them, when there was suddenly a sort of uproar happening.

A van came out of nowhere, or out of the forest actually, driving straight towards the old Hale house. Isaac wanted to shout a warning, but luckily Derek had noticed it on time and pulled Stiles and Allison out of the way, the hunters scattering away when they saw what was happening as well.

The van stopped just a feet away from them with screeching tires. The door opened and two masked men, or women it was hard to see, pushed something; or someone, out of the car.Then the van drove off again in full speed.

They all stared at the squirming package on the ground, still a little in shock of what just happened, until the package rolled around and groaned.

"Dad?" Allison asked, her eyes as wide as saucers. "Dad!"

Allison wiggled out of Derek's hold, which had slacked already because he had recognized the voice as well, and ran to the man on the ground. She helped him sit up, while the rest of the hunters came running up to them, and pulled off his blindfold while one of the hunters untied his hands on his back.

"Dad," Allison almost whispered, tears rolling down her face. "Are you alright?"

"Allison," Chris whispered back, trying to lift his arms to cup his daughter's face in his hands. "I'm ok, honey. I'm ok."

"What happened?" Allison asked while the others, including Peter and Isaac, came closer to them as well.

Chris shook his head, wincing and lowering one arm to press his hand agains his ribs. "You don't want to know. They've got someone else."

"Yeah," Stiles spoke up, when Allison went quiet and looked at the ground. Chris looked up at him. "They've got Scott."

"Oh no," Chris groaned, now also dropping his other arm. "That's bad. That's really bad."

"Dad," Allison asked quietly, already dreading the answer. "What did they do to you?"

"Nothing special." Chris answered, keeping his voice as steady as possible. "They punched me, kicked me, tortured me a bit. It's gonna be so much worse for Scott."

"How do you know?" Stiles again, feeling anxiety flare up inside him. Now he was getting really worried about his best friend.

"I heard them talk. They were talking about capturing one of Derek's wolves. The things they want to do to him..."

Stiles and Allison opeed their mouths at the same time, ready to ask more questions, when a blood curling scream from behind them made them clamp their jaws shut again.

They all whirled around to see Derek on his knees, his hands on his ears, his face twisted in agonizing pain.

Peter and Isaac were with him first, but Stiles pushed them aside and fell on his knees in front of Derek.

"Derek!" Stiles yelled, grabbing onto Derek's arms. Derek lifted his head a little, but he kept his eyes shut in pain. "Derek. What's wrong?"

Derek tried to open one eye, Stiles recoiled from the pain he saw in just that one eye. "S...Scott..."

Stiles swallowed, taking advantage of Derek's vulnerability to pull him against his chest and hold him. Even he could feel it now. The pain they were putting Scott through, or at least a little bit. What he did know now was how Scott must have felt when he was kidnapped by Gerard.

It wasn't a nice feeling. Not a nice feeling at all.

They all, except for Derek; because he was too busy fighting the agonizing pain he was going through, turned their heads towards Peter when he spoke, eyes flashing a dangerous yellow glow.

"So it has begun."


	3. Chapter 3

Derek must have passed out in his pain attack, because when he opened his eyes some time later, Isaac and Stiles were hovering over him. Both with concerned looks on their faces.

"W-what...What happened?" he was able to rasp out, then tried to clear his throat.

"You blacked out." Stiles answered simply while Isaac helped Derek to sit up again.

"The others?"

"Already trying to come up with a plan." Stiles nodded his head to where Peter, Allison and even Chris were trying to convince the other hunters to help them. "Chris likes Scott, so he immediately agreed to help. The others are a little more apprehensive, but what else did you expect? Peter was less than amused when he saw how much pain you were in. Even I can feel it a little bit. Guess I have some kind of bond with Scott after all."

"You do." Derek answered firmly, hating that Stiles seemed to have any doubt in that. "You're Scott's mate and, what makes your bond even stronger; you've always been best friends. You both were always able to tell when there was something wrong with the other, weren't you?" Derek waited for Stiles' confirming nod. "Since you've mated with him -don't try and deny it, because I can smell it on the both of you-, that feeling, that bond has grown. No, you won't feel it as strongly as I do, but-"

"I guess I should be happy for that." Stiles answered, a small smile on his face, feeling pleased with Derek's words. "I mean, I don't want to pass out everytime they hurt Scott."

Derek nodded, realizing that Stiles finaly got it, then turned towards Isaac. "What are they saying?"

Isaac wasn't even surprised that Derek knew he was eaves dropping. "Peter is doing most of the talking. Just trying to get the other hunters on board. It seems a little harder to do now Chris is already released, though."

"If they don't want to help, we'll do it on our own." Derek looked up at Stiles. "Can you get in contact with Lydia? We might need her help. More importantly, we'll probably need Jackson."

"I can try. I'm not sure if Jackson will want to help us, but...I'll definitely give it a try."

Derek nodded, "Call me with Scott's phone to update me. Or when you need some help persuading Jackson."

Stiles nodded, already taking out his phone to call Lydia while he straightened up, then walked away to get some privacy. If Isaac wouldn't listen in at least.

Derek turned to Isaac again, "Let's go to the others. See if those bunch of hunters have decided yet."

Isaac smiled, "Oh, they have. You're gonna like their decision."

Derek was a little surprised, but covered it up by placing his hand on Isaac's shoulder and leading him towards the group.

"Let's go and make a plan."

Derek wasn't planning on being left out and just following Peter and those hunters' instructions. This was about his mate and he was going a say in how to save him.

\--..--

After a while, Stiles' jeep came back driving up to the Hale house. He had left the group after calling Lydia and she said she would hear himn out. She couldn't promise that Jackson would help them, but she would try convincing him. She liked Scott, who didn't?

Now there was another problem, though... Melissa McCall. She had been calling Scott's cellphone every five minutes for over an hour now and Stiles still hadn't picked it up. He had send a message to her with his own phone though at the end, telling her that Scott was with him and that Scott's battery was dead so he couldn't inform her himself.

That made the ringing stop at last. But it didn't take away the problem. They had to tell Melissa what was going on.

Stiles could take a lot, but he wasn't going to do this alone.

Derek already sensed Stiles' nervousness from the moment he stepped out of his jeep. He stepped outside of the group during their discussion of the plan and met Stiles halfway on his walk over to them.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Melissa." Stiles answered immediately. "We need to tell her what's going on."

Derek kind of felt this coming, still he wasn't really prepared for it.

"Can't you do that alone?"

"No, Derek, I can't." Stiles answerd, a bit frustrated because he knew Derek was gonna say that. "He's your mate,too. I need you to back me up."

Melissa didn't know about the whole mate/threesome thing and Scott wasn't planning on telling her, so Derek and Stiles couldn't tell her about it. She did know that Scott and Stiles were very close and she knew that Scott spend a lot of time with Derek as well, which was all she needed to know.

Now she had to know that her son was kidnapped...who better to tell her then the two most important men in her son's life.Not by just one of them.

"Fine." Derek huffed, knowing he wouldn't get out of this because hey, this was Stiles. Nobody got out of Stiles' plans. "But you'll have to do most of the talking."

"Fine with me." Stiles answered, then looked over to were the others were apparently saying their goodbyes to each other. "You guys came up with a plan then?"

"Partly." Derek answered, "We're meeting here again tomorrow morning. Do you want to tell Melissa today?"

Stiles nodded, "It's better we do it now then when she would really get suspicious."

Derek nodded back at him, "Alright. Let's go then."

Derek was already walking towards Stiles' jeep so Stiles jogged after him. "Don't we have to discuss what we're gonna tell her? Or more like, how. This isn't gonna be easy.

Derek shrugged while opening the passenger door of the car. "I told you, you are gonna do most of the talking, so you figure out how to tell her."

Stiles huffed, "You're really gonna make me do this alone, aren't you?"

Derek didn't answer, just smirked slightly. Stiles rolled his eyes, slamming his door closed after he had climbed into the driver's seat. Not that it helped or anything, he just felt like doing it.

He didn't say anything during the ride to the McCall house, which was pretty fucking hard for him. He just didn't feel like talking to Derek right now.

He was thinking about how to tell Melissa the news in the easiest way.

The problem was, there was nothing easy about it...

~~..~~

"Scott?" Melissa called out, walking to the hallway when she heard the front door open. "I thought you were with...- Stiles? What are you doing here?"

"Hi, Melissa. Um, I brought someone with me if you don't mind."

Melissa didn't even have the time to reply when Stiles' guest stepped through the door. She took an involuntary step backwards when she saw who it was.

"What's he doing here?" It wasn't because her son seemed to like Derek Hale for some unknown-to-her reason that she had to like him as well.

"He's here for a reason," Stiles answered, "Maybe not a good reason, but...Scott's missing." he just blurted it out, because that was how Stiles was. He ignored Derek's eyebrow raise.

"What do you mean?" Melissa asked, her eyes widening, "Stiles, what do you mean, Scott's missing? Where the hell is he?"

"You have to try and stay calm, ok?" Stiles said, his hands hovering over Melissa's arms, not quite touching them. "We don't know where Scott is, but we'll find him."

"What do you know?" Melissa glanced from one guy to the other. "What happened?"

Stiles was about to answer, when suddenly Derek let out a groan and clenched his hands into tight fists against his legs. Stiles was with him in a second.

"Derek?" Stiles asked softly, hoping that Melissa wouldn't hear him. "Derek, is it Scott? Oh my God, it's Scott, isn't it?"

Once again, touching Derek made Stiles feel part of his pain; Scott's pain. Derek nodded, trying to grit some words out between clenched teeth.

"Get...me...out of...here..."

Stiles noded quickly, grabbed Derek by the arm and pulled him to the stairs, then helped him go up the stairs and left him in Scott's room with the door closed. He wiped his forehead before going downstairs, where Melissa was waiting for him, arms crossed over her chest.

"What's going on here, Stiles?"

"Derek didn't feel so well, suddenly. I took him to Scott's room to let him lay down for a while."

"Is he gonna be alright?" Of course Derek had to choose that moment to let out to wail out in pain. "Maybe I should go check on him." Melissa's nurse instinct kicked in. She was ready to go up the stairs, when Stiles stopped her.

"He'll be fine," Stiles said in his most convincing tone, "Just give him a few minutes." Stiles had to fight his own uncomfortable feelings, because, like Derek had said; he was conected with Scott as well. "Maybe we should go and sit down."

Melissa still looked a little uncertain, but followed Stiles to the living room, sitting down on the couch opposite of the loveseat, where Stiles was sitting on.

"Now talk." Melissa said, trying to ignore the second wail coming from the stairs. "What has happened to Scott."

"Basically," Stiles drawled out the word a little, knowing that it would annoy Melissa, but that's just how he was. "Scott's been kidnapped."

"Kidnapped?" Melissa asked surprised, "By who? Are they asking money? How much?"

She didn't get why someone would kidnap Scott. It wasn't like she was rich, which was were most kidnappers were after; money.

Stiles swallowed, this was it... "The Alphas have got him."

"Alphas?" Melissa's eyes widened in realization. "Wait...you mean this is a werewolf thing?"

"That's exactly what I mean." Stiles leaned forward a little, "I'm sorry."

"But why? What are they after?"

Stiles opened his mouth to answer, when another voice interrrupted him from the doorway.

"Me." Stiles and Melissa turned their heads to see Derek standing there. "It's me they want."

Stiles could see Derek was still in pain a little, but he was glad that he was back so he could take over the explanation.

"Why have taken Scott if they want you?" Melissa tried to stay calm, even if it was pretty obvious that she was starting to freak out.

"Because," Derek glanced over at Stiles before he continued, getting a small, but encouraging nod from him. "Scott's the closest thing to me they could get their hands on."

Now Melissa was really confused. "What?"

"I know you probably don't know about me, or werewolves in general, maybe you just really don't want to know, but..." Derek paused, knowing that this would come over as quite a shock to Melissa, but she had to know. "Scott is my mate."

Stiles literally facepalmed while Melissa just stared at Derek like he was some kind of alien.

"He's...He's what?"

"Your son is my mate. My lover, if that's what you would like to call him."

"But...W-...What?!"

"I'm not getting into detail on this, because we don't have the time for this-"

"I'm not sure I want any details either." Melissa interrupted him, making Stiles snort.

"But we really need to find him, because things can get pretty bad."

"So, why don't you give yourself over to them, then?"

Stiles' eyes widened in fear of Derek's reaction, but the Alpha remained remarkably calm.

"Because they would kill me."

"And?" Ok, now she was pushing it and she knew it. But what was she supposed to do? Her son was kidnapped. By werewolves.

"If they kill me, it will kill Scott too."

"That doesn't make sense."

"To you it probably doesn't, but, to say it simply; me and Scott have a bond. If that bond gets broken, something in us breaks. Something unrepairable. Same goes for me. If Scott would die one day, I'll die too."

The only thing that really stuck into Melissa's mind were the words 'Scott' and 'die'.

"Are they gona kill him?"

"No. I don't believe they will." Derek answered honestly. "Hurt him, yes. Kill him, no."

"That's a relief. I guess...So, what's the plan? You are gonna try and save him, don't you?"

Derek nodded, "Absolutely. We're asking Chris Argent and the rest of the hunters to help us. There's also Isaac and, hopefully, Lydia and Jackson." Derek looked over at Stiles, "How did that conversation go?"

"It was only with Lydia," Stiles answered, "But she said she would convince Jackson. So, it's looking good."

Derek nodded, then looked back at Melissa. "Then there's me and Stiles of course. We're meeting together tomorrow for a second time to tighten up the loose ends, then our plan can get into action."

"Do you think it will work?"

"It has to."

Melissa obviously had her doubts, because some of those people involved were still kids, not older than Scott, but she had to trust Derek on his word on this. Even though it was hard to do.

Stiles' phone suddenly beeped and Stiles read the message. "It's my dad. I think Chris must have contacted him, because he wants in on the plan." A small pause. "Which, I don't even know yet what it is, so..."

"I'll fill you in while you drive me home." Of course it was a demand instead of a question. "Come on, let's go Stiles."

Stiles was already up and walking towards Derek and the front door, When Melissa stopped them.

"Wait." Both guys looked around to see Melissa walking up to them, stopping just a feet away from Derek, looking straight into his eyes. "Promise me you'll bring my son back to me.In one piece."

No matter how much she was freaking out and how she still didn't get the whole 'mates' thing, the most important thing to her was getting her son back. Alive and well.

Derek looked back into Melissa's eyes, his gaze unwavering.

"I promise."

That's all she needed to hear right now.


	4. Chapter 4

"So, you've understood the plan?"

"I'm not stupid." Stiles answered, rolling his eyes. "I hope Jackson will join, though."

"He will. He'll do anything for Lydia."

"Like you would do anything for Scott?"

Derek didn't answer, just raised his eyebrow. That said enough on it's own.It also told Stiles not to push it.

"Inform your dad. We can use his help, especially now that Chris is injured."  
"Yeah. I know."

"I know you don't want to get him involved, but we don't have a choice. We need all the help we can get."

Stiles nodded, "I'm doing it for Scott."

Derek smiled, couldn't help himself. "Thanks."

Stiles smiled back, "No need to thank me. Scott's my mate too."

"Still..." A short silence, "Anyway. Ask your dad if he can come with you tomorrow to discuss the final details of our plan."

"I will." Stiles nodded at Derek when he slipped out of his jeep. "See you tomorrow."

Derek nodded back , already moving to his house, when suddenly... A scream of pain and Derek's body falling to the ground.

"Oh, shit!" Stiles cried out, jumping out of his car and running over to Derek. Derek was sweating and writhing in pain. Stiles didn't know what to do but to crouch down next to the man in pain and try to calm him down.

This had got to stop.

\--..--

Scott was in terrible pain and he couldnt even voice it, couldn't scream because of the gag in his mouth. He couldnt see either, because he was still blindfolded. These were the Alphas usual precautions when they tortured him.

He could still feel the sting of the healing of his wounds and he started to feel sick, but he knew the worst had been done. They had raped him. Not just one of them, but a whole gang rape.

The worst thing wasn't the pain or even the humiliation; which were just terrible, but the fact that he could feel Derek's reaction through him. He knew Derek felt pain went he felt pain.

It was so intense that he passed out during the rape "ritual". He knew Derek was hurting because of him. Never was the strength of their bond more clear than now.

Scott had never thought they would go that far, but it seemed like those Alphas were some crazy pack. He knew they did this to hurt Derek, but Scott was the one who had to suffer through it all.

He wondered when they would come and save him. He wanted to howl to let Derek know where he was, if he was still in the range of Derek's hearing, he didn't know where he was or how long he had been there; but he couldn't. He was being watched 24/7. They had threatened to kill him if he howled when they pulled the gag out of his mouth.

He thought they wouldn't do it, but he didn't want to take the risk. Couldn't take the risk.

He thought of Stiles a lot too. He thought he could feel Stiles' uneasiness as well at times, just not as strongly as he could feel Derek's.

What Scott wouldn't give for just an evening relaxing in his or Stiles' room, kicking back, playing some videogames and just relax. The make out sessions that followed were always great too.

Right now, Scott would do anything to feel something else; something that wasn't pain.

He heard footsteps coming his way and braced himself. What did they have in store for him now? Couldn't they just give him a break.

Apparently they could, because he could hear the rattling of utensils on a plate. They were gonna let him eat something.

"Come on you." one of the Alphas growled, pulling Scott up roughly and untying his hands that were tied behind his back, then he undid the blindfold and pulled the gag out of his mouth. "Dinner time."

Scott flexed his wrists, rubbing them gently to get the sting out. He took the plate and the utensils from his guard and sat down into the corner of his cell.

"Don't try anything stupid." The guard growled again, his hands shifting into paws with claws.

Scott didn't try anything stupid, just ate his -quite disgusting- food and drank his water. He decided to stay on the down low, not to anger them any more than they already were.

"Good boy," the guard patted Scott's head, chuckling when Scott pulled his head away. "Come on, let's tie you up again."

Scott let the Alpha bind his hands behind his back, knowing that at least he wouldn't have to get the gag in his mouth again or the blindfold before his eyes.

The guard picked up the late and the glass and moved to the door, after giving Scott a kick in the side just for fun, turning around one more time.

"Don't cause any trouble, pup." a viscious smirk, "Or a few of my friends will know what to do to you to teach you some manners."

Scott rolled his eyes, then scowled at his guard's back until the door fell closed and he couldn't see him anymore. Then he sighed, leaning back to rest his head against the wall to stare at the ceiling.

_**'Derek. Stiles...You guys better come up with a damn good plan to save me. Soon. I don't know how much longer I can hold on until I go mad.'** _


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took me so long. Real life has been a bitch and, basically, still is.
> 
> Just for some pimping, A new big bang will open up this Sunday, hosted by me :) You can always join in on the fun if you want to. It's a Multi fandom challenge, so...Everything and everyone is welcome :)
> 
>  http://genderswapbb.livejournal.com/
> 
> I don't know when I'll update anything next... Don't give up on me, tho :)

Derek woke up sweating and in bed. He was sure he didn't get in bed himself so someone must have helped him...

Stiles. Stiles had brought him home and then. **Scott**. _Fuck_.

The pain that he felt this time was almost unbearable. They had to find him. They had to find him now.

He knew they wouldn't kill Scott, at least not until he had showed himself before them, but who knew those bastards would exactly go?

Derek didn't want to find out, although he already had, a little bit.

He heard footsteps coming up the stairs; probably Stiles. Then a familiar smell hit his nostrils, confusing him, but, what was even worse...it aroused him.

He stared at his door, waiting for Stiles to come in. When Stiles entered the room, the smell of Scott completely overwhelmed him.

"Hey. How are you-" Stiles was cut off mid sentence, getting pressed up against the wall with Derek's nose against his neck. "O-kay...What are you doing?"

Stiles cringed when he heard the soft growl right by his ear. "You smell like Scott."

"Uh...I...I'm wearing his hoodie." Stiles shivered when Derek lowered his nose even more. "Derek?"

"You shouldn't have done that, Stiles." Stiles gasped when Derek pushed him even harder against the wall, keeping him captive with his body. "God," Derek groaned, "You smell so good."

"D-Derek," Stiles hated how weak his voice sounded, how desperate. "S-stop. You have to...s-stop."

"You know you want this, Stiles." Derek whispered, trying to control his wolf. "You miss Scott as much as I do."

"I do," Stiles whimpered, "But this..."

Derek growled, "Shut up, Stiles. We're both horny. Don't deny it. I can smell it on you."

"But...What...what about Scott?"

"We're just gonna get each other off. I'm not gonna fuck you, if that's what you think." Derek smiled against Stiles' neck. "I only fuck Scott. Like I'm sure you would only let Scott fuck you. Oh, don't look like that. I know you're the bottom between the two of you."

“Fuck you.” Stiles growled, then his breath hitched when Derek pressed himself against him harder.

“I just told you, there will be no real fucking. No penetration. Just getting us off.”

“I don’t-“

“Stop resisting. You know you want this.” Derek leaned close to Stiles’ ear. “Just imagine I’m Scott.”

It wasn’t that hard, to be honest, to imagine Scott’s body against him instead of Derek’s. Derek was dominant, like Scott; and that was the same in bed, apparently.

Before Stiles knew it, he was pushed onto the bed, sprawled out on his back with Derek on top of him. Derek’s hands snaked down an started undoing the button and zipper of his pants.

“Are you sure?” Stiles panted. “What if Scott finds out?” 

“He’ll understand.”

“I’m not so sure that he will.”

“Come on, Stiles.” Derek growled. “Let’s play now and deal with the consequences later.”

“That does sound a lot more like Scott.”

Derek looked down into Stiles’ eyes and grinned. “Now close your eyes, Stilinski, and let me rock your world.”

And rock Stiles’ world he did.

He brought them both to completion by taking both their cocks in his hand and stroking them off, rubbing against each other for mor pleasure.

Stiles was desolved to a mumbling, panting mess, but he didn’t care; as long as Derk kept doing that. 

“Fuck.” Stiles cursed softly, feeling completely spent, but sated. “That was…”

“Remarkably quick.”

Stiles raised his eyebrow and Derek chuckled. “It’s been a while, you know.”

“Yeah,” Derek nodded, “I know the feeling.”

Scott hadn’t been in the mood lately, apparently not with Stiles either, which made him feel a bit better. He didn’t care if that made him sound like a selfish prick.

Derek rolled off of Stiles, settling himself next to him, still panting a little. Of course Stiles had to break the silence. 

“We need to find him, Derek.”

“I know.”

Stiles turned his head to look at Derek. “We need to find him now.”

Derek slowly turned his head, to look straight into Stiles’ eyes with yellow eyes.

“I know.”

\--…………………………………..---

Scott shivered violently, lying naked in a corner of his cell with nothing to drape over him to conceal his naked body.

His last punishment had been the most violent one of all. He had howled, only once and not even that loud, but the Alphas took it to heart.

He had been whipped, raped two times and then burned with hot pokers.

Nothing was worse than what he’d felt before. Something had happened between his two mates. Nothing bad, but something he had never thought would happen between them.

He wasn’t mad, couldn’t stay mad at them, no matter how hard he tried. But it was something they would have to talk about when he was back. 

If he ever got back…

\--……………………………..—

Derek had retreated into the bathroom to shower, while Stiles just stayed lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling, wondering what had just happened.

It was the hoodie, Scott’s hoodie, that started it. The smell of their mate had a weird affect on them, especially when it was mingled when their own.

What was worse was that he had felt something when he came, an emotion that wasn’t his. It was Scott’s. Scott’s confusion that had washed over him.

And if he had felt it, how bad must Derek have felt it? Because, obviously, their connection was even stronger.

Stiles sighed, shaking himself out of his thoughts, he sat up and looked down at the hoodie he had on.

Making up his mind, he took off the hoodie and folded it up on the bed, letting it lay down on top of the covers.

Maybe he shouldn’t have gone and change into it in the first place, then maybe this –whatever this was- wouldn’t have happened.

With one last look towards the hoodie, he walked out of Derek and Scott’s bedroom –he just got off on his best friend/mate’s bed without said mate. WTF?- and walked down the stairs, intent on going back home now that Derek seemed to be alright again.

He didn’t make it farther than the door, which suddenly burst open right in front of him, revealing an absolutely livid looking Isaac, a scowling Jackson, a confused looking Allison and Lydia and a smirking Peter.

“Sorry to interrupt you,” Peter said in way of greeting, “But something important has come up.”

“You didn’t interrupt anything.” Derek’s voice suddenly sounded from behind him. Startled, Stiles turned around, then wished he hadn’t because all Derek was wearing was a towel around his waist and Scott’s hoodie, the one he had layed down on the bed, in his hand; ready to pull over his head.

Peter raised his eyebrow and Isaac growled. Before Stiles could take in the others’ expressions, or anything else for that matter, he was pinned against the wall, a hard breathing Isaac right in his face.

“You asshole.” Isaac hissed. “How dare you do this to Scott?”

“Isaac-“ Derek tried to calm the younger wolf down, but was stopped by a murderous growl and scowl, directed to him.

“You shut up.” Isaac growled angrily, “You promised me. Promised me you would protect him when I couldn’t. Not only did you break your promise, you also take advantage of his absence.”

A flash of pain could be seen in Derek’s eyes, but only if you looked very closely, and was gone just as fast.

“You know I feel guilty about Scott being abducted, but the rest is not your business.”

“You’re both cheating on him!” 

“It’s not cheating when we’re both his mates.”

“Then what do you call this? Having sex with your mate’s mate?”

“You have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Stiles could see Derek ball up his fists, Scott’s hoodie clasped tight between his fingers. He knew he had to do something to stop this. But what could he do? He was still pinned to the wall by Isaac. 

Luckily for them, Peter was still there. In one swift movement, he pulled Isaac away from Stiles and held him back, then turned cold eyes onto Derek.

“I didn’t expect this from you, nephew.” Derek glared at him, which didn’t seem to bother Peter at all. 

“I didn’t do anything wrong. No matter what any of you think.” A small pause, in which he looked at them all seperately for a minute. Except at Stiles. He would avoid him for now and deal with him later. Whatever was to deal, anyway. “What are you even doing here?”

Peter’s face softened a little. “We have news.”

“News?” Stiles piped up, “What kind of news? Good or bad?”

“Stiles.” Derek scowled.

“I’ll shut up now.”

Peter turned towards the rest of the gang, whom had stayed where they were the whole time, just watching the scene. “You should tell them, Jackson. “

Jackson straightened up a little more, feeling inferior like he did most of the time.

“I found Scott.”

Both Derek’s and Stiles’ head snapped up towards Jackson. Eyes wide and, in Stiles’ case at least, their mouths slightly open.

“You found Scott?” Stiles asked at the same time that Derek said “This better not be a joke.”

“It’s not a joke,” Isaac spoke up again, “Jackson caught his smell, I went also after him to check and it defenitely is Scott.”

Derek didn’t have any doubts anymore. If there was anyone who could track Scott’s smell, aside from he himself of course, it was Isaac.

“Where is he?”

“Oh, aren’t you eager to know.” Isaac snarled, “Even after you shagged his-“

“He didn’t shag anyone,” Stiles interrupted, before Derek could. His eyes were downcast. “He would never betray Scott like that.” He did look up this time, straight into Isaac’s eyes. “And neither would I.”

Isaac stared into Stiles’ eyes, then at Derek, who met his gaze dead on. “Well, you did do something. I can smell the cum still on you, Stiles.”

Before either Stiles or Derek could answer, Lydia spoke up for the first time. They had almost forgotten she and Allison were even there.

“What does it matter what they did? It’s none of our business.”

“That’s what I said too,” Derek said, but stopped when Lydia raised her eyebrow at him, clearly unimpressed.

“Look,” Allison spoke up this time, letting them know she was still there as well. “Why don’t we just get to the point here. Tell Stiles and Derek where you found Scott.”

Derek was, for once, glad for Allison’s input. They all looked at Jackson, because he was the first one who picked up Scott’s scent.

“He’s in some abandoned building two towns away from here. I’ve went there, risking my own life I might add, and noticed it’s pretty easy to get in. They’ll probably be there waiting for us when we’re going to rescue Scott, though.”

“Did they see you?” Derek asked, rather urgently. If they had noticed Jackson being there, the Alphas would know Derek and his gang would be there soon.

Luckily, Jackson shook his head.”No, they didn’t see me.” But then…his eyes went to Isaac. “You tell them, Lahey.”

Derek’s and Stiles’ eyes both snapped to Isaac. Because the others already knew what was coming, they braced themselves.

“What is it, Isaac?” Derek demanded, when Isaac remined silent. Trying to find the right words.

“One of them saw me.” Isaac flinched when Derek growled. “I’m sorry! I just was too excited to have found Scott to sense the Alpha behind me.”

“At least he got away without getting himself killed.” Lydia remarked and even Derek had to admit that the girl had a point.

“So,” Stiles spoke up,rocking back and forth by rolling on the balls of his feet. “ Now that we know where Scott is,we need to find a plan to get him out of there. Fast.”

“I’ll call my dad.” Allison said, already taking her phone out of her purse. “You’d better call your dad too, Stiles.”

Stiles flinched , getting a questioning eyebrow raise from Allison. “I didnt exactly tell my dad yet. I was going to, but then-“

“Well call him and tell him now.” Derek interrupted before Isaac could get mad again. “We’re gonna need his help.”

“Derek Hale who acknowledges he needs help?” Lydia asked with a raised eyebrow, Jackson smirking next to her. “Now that’s interesting.”

“Can we just get to the part where we’re actually making a plan?” Isaac said, sounding a little pissed off.

“There’s not much time. We’ll just have to strike when they don’t expect us to.” Peter answered.

“And when’s that?” Jackson asked, a little annoyed.”They saw Lahey. They will be expecting us soon.”

“That’s why we’ll wait a little longer.”

“Are you serious?” Isaac asked, incredulous. “We need to get Scott out of there, now.”

“Then you shouldn’t have been so dstracted so they wouldn’t have noticed you.”

Isaac glared at Peter, Peter didn’t flinch or break eye contact. They were so wrapped up in each other that they didn’t notice something was wrong with Derek.

“Um, guys…” Lydia spoke, “ Guys. I think something’s wrong with Derek.”

Peter and Isaac stopped their staring match to see Derek, on the ground, holding his head in his hands and Jackson and Stiles, who had just called his father,standing beside him. Allison, who was done with her phone call as well, hovered just a few feet away from them, looking wide eyed at the werewolf on the ground.

“It’s Scott again, isn’t it?” Stiles asked. At Derek’s nod, he turned to Peter. “We can’t wait. My dad is on his way and Allison’s too. As soon as they’re here, we have to go. My dad asked for more details, but I ‘ll give them to him in the car. We have to leave right away.”

“We don’t have a plan yet, Stiles.”

“We don’t have time to make a plan.”

“Scott’s getting weaker and weaker. We’ve already waited too long.” Derek gritted out, obviously still in pain.

“But they’ll be expectng us.” Peter didn’t budge that easily. “We’ll just walk straight into a trap.”

“Not if we do a surprise attack.”

“It’s not exactly a surprise when they know we’re coming.”

“They don’t kow when we’re coming though.”

“Stiles. It’s-“

“ENOUGH!” All eyes flew to Derek at his outburst, his voice still tinged wth pain but he also sounded tired and that’s what made Stiles and Peter shut up. “Stiles is right,” Derek said, looking at Peter, “We don’t have time to make a plan. We just have to fight them . There won’t be a trap.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“Because all they want is to get me. Get me to kill Scott.”

A collective gasp was heard from the girls and a horrified “What?!?” from both Stiles and Isaac while Peter and Jackson just looked confused.

“How do you know all this?” Peter asked curiously.

Derek was still looking straight into Peter’s eyes. “Because Cora told me.”

“Who’s Cora?” Stiles asked, of course, but was completely ignored. Not the first time that happened…

“She’s still alive?” Peter asked, even more intrigued now.

Derek nodded, “Yeah. I didn’t know until a little while ago either. She was a prisoner of the Alpha pack before Chris was but was able to escape. Seems like their leader, Deucalion, is afraid of Scott. Afraid of what he can become when he gets older.”

“Which is?”

“I don’t know either, but, whatever it is; it scares Deucalion so it can’t be anything good. At least not for him.”

“Then why doesn’t he kill him himself? Or let his friends do it for him.”

Derek shrugged, “Maybe they can’t. I really have no idea and there’s no time to look into it now. We have to get him back.”

Peter stared into his nephew’s eyes a little bit longer before he nodded. “Alright. You better get dressed then.”

Derek half-snorted, then heaved himself up from the floor, Jackson and Stiles both steadying him when he stumbled a little, then he went upstairs to get dressed, Scott’s hoodie still in his hand. He ignored a ll the curious, inquiring gazes of the people around him. He didn’t know much more than he already told them.

He would have to call Cora before they left, though. They could use her help if they wanted to kill those Alphas before they got killed themselves.

Derek just hoped he wouldn’t have to deal with another headache before the battle because they were seriously wearing him out.

**_‘I’ll get you back, Scott. I promise. They will never get me to kill you. Ever.’_ **


End file.
